


A Good Boy

by deathxprincess436



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathxprincess436/pseuds/deathxprincess436
Summary: A doctor has taken a liking to young Tim at the asylum.





	A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a removed fic from a blog co-ran between my girlfriend and me. If you are a MAP (Pedophile) fuck off this is not for you.

Tim was rocking quietly in his corner and crying softly. He was so alone here and nobody would treat him right. He was so scared, especially when the door creaked open. Tim buried his face into his knees and whined loudly, “Leave me alone. Leave me alone.” He whimpered loudly and shrugged away from the man’s touch. 

“Oh Timothy, we won’t be doing anything bad today. I promise,” the voice was sickeningly sweet which added onto his distrust of the man’s words. “I don’t trust you,” he moved tighter into the corner not looking up at the man. The man sighed softly and just picked him up, “I tried doing this nicely it’s time for your bath.” “I don’t want a bath it’s always too cold,” he whined and squirmed harshly against the man’s tight grasp around him. 

“Then we’ll make it warmer this time I promise. If that’s not enough I’ll keep you warm,” the man hummed softly as he carried him to the bathing room. Tim stopped squirming at that to think, “How would you do that?” The man just chuckled, “I guess you might just see.” He set Tim down and turned on the water making sure to watch Tim closely. Knowing there was no use running he just huffed and watched quietly. Once the man was satisfied with the water temperature, he turned to Tim and went over. He slowly pulled off the clothes on him and hummed softly.

Tim was confused, why was he taking so long to undress him and why was he so close. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He watched the hands quietly as they ran over him slowly. Shivers ran over him, and he couldn’t help but lean into the man’s touch when he started petting him. He was so starved of any and all attention here, he wouldn’t know what was right or wrong. He gasped when he was finally lifted and placed into the water.

The water was definitely much better than the usual temperature but not by too much, the man made sure of that. Tim whined and shivered staring at the man, he was cold and he was not happy. Once again confusion hit him when he saw the man undressing, at least until he got in and pulled Tim close. Tim cuddled close and buried his face in the man enjoying the body warmth, focusing on it enough to ignore the roaming hands.

He then gasped loudly as fingers started to prod at his entrance, “Why are you doing that? That’s dirty.” He whined at him and gasped as a finger started to press in. “Don’t worry it’ll feel good in a bit,” the man hummed softly to Tim gently. He whimpered and gripped onto him tightly. It definitely did not feel good to Tim, it stung. “Relax it will feel better that way.” He allowed himself to relax and began to moan a bit.

“That’s a good boy, do you think you can take another finger,” it wasn’t really a question as he just shoved another finger in and thrusting them. Tim gasped loudly in surprise and arched a bit as a spot inside him was hit. He whimpered in pleasure and buried his face into the man once again. He instinctively rocked his hips moaning and whimpering loudly. “Good boy~ You’re doing so good~”

After one more finger was added and stretched Tim out, the fingers were removed. Tim whined and tried pressing back onto his fingers. “Don’t worry I’ll replace it with something better~” The man lifted him, Tim went wide eyed as he started to press his penis in, even with the prepping he wasn’t entirely ready for it. “No stop it hurts, please,” he whined loudly to the man but he didn’t stop.

“Ahhh~ You feel so nice and tight~ Warm as well~” The man moaned to him and started thrusting. Tim’s eyes watered up and he whimpered loudly, but he stopped complaining. He whimpered and clawed lightly at the man, his body trying to adjust to the large intrusion. He then gasped loudly and went wide eyed as the man’s penis started brushing against his spot. His legs shook and he moaned loudly. 

Being so young he didn’t take very long to cum, much to the man’s pleasure as he tightened around him and he thrusted harder. Tim cried as now he was sensitive and he wanted it to stop, he shoved at the man. “Just a little~ Longer~ Be my~ Good boy~” The man growled to him, going even harder. Tim started to sob, and then gasped as something warm and sticky started to flow into him. “That’s it~ Take my seed~”

Tim whimpered and shivered as the man pulled out and pet him gently. “You were such a good boy Timothy~ You did so well~” He hummed to him. Tim wasn’t sure what to do so he just cuddled up to the man once again, feeling something leak out of him. The man hummed softly as he finished washing Tim, gently telling him praises.

Tim was quiet as he was dressed and taken back to his room. He curled up in his corner clinging to himself tightly. Tim stayed silent and still, he would be like that for awhile. He had no idea what happened and he didn’t want to think about it. However, he had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time.


End file.
